1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera-shake compensation device (anti-shake device) which is provide in an optical apparatus such as a camera, a binoculars, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, some optical devices, such as cameras and binoculars, are provided with camera-shake compensation functionality. In a conventional camera-shake compensation operation (or a blur compensation operation) of the camera-shake compensation device, a camera-shake (a direction and quantity of the camera-shake) of the optical apparatus, for example, is obtained by using a gyro-sensor. In the case of a digital camera, a solid-state imaging device (e.g., CCD) is moved to counteract the detected camera-shake. Further, in a sliver halide camera (or a film camera) and a binoculars, a compensation optical system (which is a part of an objective optical system) is moved to counteract the detected camera-shake. Thereby, the camera-shake that results from hand-held shake and the like is compensated, and a satisfactory image is obtained.